Crates
Crates are special containers which reward the player with unique cosmetic items or other prizes when opened. The item won is then randomly selected from the crate's selection, whereas items with higher odds are more likely to be obtained than ones with lower odds. To open a crate, one must have the according key in their hand and right-click the crate, which can be found in form of a chest. When left-clicking the chest, a list of possible rewards and their declared chances of winning can be found. It is also possible to examine the possible outcomes and their chances using /crazycrate. ''Crates can also be opened using this command, however, keys need to be made virtual first, which is only possible with manual help from hellosarina. List of Crates 'Permanent Crates' Permanent Crates are crates being available on the server at any time. 'Sapphire Crate' Sapphire Crates can be opened at spawn using a Sapphire Key which is either obtained through the monthly Sapphire Rank Award or by winning one from the Deluxe Crate. '''Deluxe Crate' Deluxe Crates - located at spawn - can be opened by using a Deluxe Key, which can either be purchased from the online shop within a set of 2 keys for $6.00 USD or 4 keys for $12.00 USD. A Deluxe Key can also be obtained by winning it from the Platinum Crate or the Deluxe Crate itself, allowing a reroll. Temporary Deluxe Crate Rewards = Platinum Crate Platinum Crates can be opened at spawn by using a Platinum Key which one gets monthly for being Platinum Rank 'Seasonal/Temporary Crates' Those are crates being available only a limited amount of time, mainly during seasonal events. 'Christmas Crate 2016' This crate was available during Christmas 2016, keys to open it could be purchased for $4.000 each. 'Valentines Crate 2017' 'Christmas Crate 2017' The Christmas Crate 2017 was available during Christmas 2017. Keys could be obtained by buying them for $75.000 via /shop, finishing the present hunt to get 5 keys and/or completing the Holiday Mega Course, which also awarded 5 keys. Holiday Crate 2018 The Christmas Crate 2018 was available during Christmas 2018. Keys could be obtained by buying them for $75.000 each via a sign next to the chest, getting them in the Advent Calendar or using ones from last year. At first, only the Christmas Rewards were available; both New Year Tags were added later with the beginning of 2019. With most rewards also came a Present Bag which contained between 5,000$ and 20,000$. 'Valentines Crate 2019' Some other day Other containers Pouches Halloween-Pouches 2017 The 2017 Halloween-Pouches were purchasable in the online shop for $7.50 USD each during Halloween 2017 and contained a variety of Halloween-related rewards. 'Trick-or-Treat-Pouch #1' Contained * $25.000-$100.000 * 2 Mini Trick-or-Treat Bags * Halloween Speed x64 * Skeleton Horse Disguise * BOO! Tag * Drop Party x2 'Trick-or-Treat-Pouch #2' Contained * $25.000-$100.000 * 2 Mini Trick-or-Treat Bags * Halloween Speed x64 * ? Disguise * SPOOKY Tag * Drop Party x2 Valentine's Gift 2018 The Valentine's Gift is a limited-time item which could be purchased in the online shop for $4.99 during Valentine's Day 2018 which contained several rewards that one shares with another player. Contained * Valentine's Chest ($10.000-$50.000) x2 * I❤PK Tag x2 * Drop Party x1 Note: Only the tag needs to be given to another player, the chests can both be opened by the customer. Halloween Treat Bags 2018 Halloween Treat Bags are limited-time items found in Deluxe Crate during Halloween 2018. They contain a variety of halloween-related cosmetical items aswell as boxes containing money. Halloween Treat Bag #1 Contained * One of the following tags: EEK, RIP, Zombie * One of the following heads: Zombie, Skeleton, Creeper * Money boxes Halloween Treat Bag #2 * One of the following tags: EEK, RIP, Zombie * One of the following heads: Zombie, Skeleton, Creeper * Money boxes Halloween Treat Bag #3 * One of the following tags: EEK, RIP, Zombie * One of the following heads: Zombie, Skeleton, Creeper * Money boxes Christmas Present 2018 The Valentine's Gift is a limited-time item which could be purchased in the online shop for $5.99 during Christmas 2018 which contained several rewards that one shares with another player. Contained * 25,000$-50,000$ * Christmas Presents x2 * Holiday Key x2 * ❄ Tag x2 * Exclusive Banners x2 * Drop Party x1 Trivia * The Christmas Crate 2016 used a wheel animation to pick which item is rewarded, since then the CS:GO item-pick is used. * After the removal of the Christmas Crate 2017 in early January, the limited-time rewards from the Deluxe Crate were moved to the Christmas Crate 2017. Therefore players who still had a virtual key, were able to open them and get one of the limited Deluxe Crate items. * Even though it is stated in the description that the Valentine's Gift comes with $25.000-$50.000 for each player, only the other rewards are given out to the player. * The first crates to be added were the Sapphire and Christmas 2016 Crate, both being first added in December, 2016. References